


【彩妃】幫我

by Jingranforeb



Category: IZONE, 彩妃, 李彩演, 權恩妃, 權恩菲
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingranforeb/pseuds/Jingranforeb
Kudos: 5





	【彩妃】幫我

※ABO設定  
※彩演A x 恩妃O  
※不喜勿入

++++++++++++

工作已經全部結束，隔天會放假一整天，所以當電話打來的時候，李彩演正躺在床上如同廢人一樣地滑著手機。

“...彩演...幫我...”

破碎的泣音從電話那端傳來，細聽還帶著隱忍的喘息。

一聽就知道自家戀人突然迎來了她那一點都不規律的發情期，李彩演蹦的一下從床上彈起。

「恩妃姐姐？妳打抑制劑了嗎？」

來不及套上外套，李彩演連忙踩上鞋子往權恩妃的房間走去，同時感到幸好這次房間的安排正好是權恩妃一人獨房。

“...沒...抑制劑給珉周了...”

/

炙熱在體內蔓延，權恩妃自從第一次經歷過Omega發情期時那種無力的感覺後，就時常將抑制劑備在身邊。

雖然抑制劑沒辦法完全壓抑住，卻能讓Omega在能自我控制的情況下處理發情期。

這次出國想著自己的發情期才剛度過不久，其他人的週期也不是在這個時候，所以抑制劑只準備了一份。

然而卻因為金珉周突來的發情前兆，連忙把唯一的抑制劑給她打入，後續就把人交給金采源處理。

沒想到卻不巧的，也許是受到金珉周的影響，發情期又再一次找來。

信息素已經開始蔓延整個房間，沒有其他方法的權恩妃只好打電話給自己的年下戀人。

/

拿著跟經紀人借來的鑰匙卡，一刷開房間的門，撲鼻而來的是屬於權恩妃那水蜜桃味的信息素，濃郁的香甜氣味讓李彩演精神一振，原本擔憂的想法瞬間染上些情慾。

但想起自己的年上戀人電話裡不適的語氣，搖了搖頭晃去腦中不純潔的思想，李彩演連忙關上門深怕散布出去的信息素影響到其他人，走到床邊去看權恩妃的狀況。

剛剛還在通話的手機已經掉落到地上，躺在床上的人側著身，伸出雙手環抱著肩，試圖把自己蜷縮成一團，體內的熱氣讓權恩妃紅了眼眶。

看見這樣的權恩妃，不自覺地嚥下口水，李彩演感受到自己受到影響後下腹也開始發熱。

「恩妃姐姐...」

/

坐到床邊將無力的人扶坐起到懷中，感受著戀人身體逐漸上升的溫度，然而李彩演卻對這樣的狀況不該如何是好。

自從開始交往後，因為總是會備好抑制劑，所以李彩演其實從未接觸過發情期的Omega。

就算是遇到自己的發情，權恩妃也會在抑制劑的協助、兩邊都相當克制的情況下解決。

「我...我該怎麼做...？還是要打電話問姜惠元是怎麼幫忙KKURA解決發情...」

伸出手環抱住戀人的後頸，貼上去吻住了還在說胡話的唇。

呆楞一下，隨後馬上回應著。

唇舌交纏之間，順勢將年上壓倒在床，摸進上衣的空隙，撫上滑嫩的腰身摩娑著。

手指在腰間的撫弄，皮膚的接觸迎起一片顫慄，因為發情期而更加地敏感。

「...嗯~...」

不自覺脫口而出的呻吟，像是終於被打開了什麼開關似的，原本還矜持的身軀放軟，湊上李彩演的耳邊。

「...幫我」

/

凝視著戀人被自己脫去上身衣物後裸露的肌膚，姣好的身材在自己眼前一覽無遺。

膜拜似地俯下身吻上高聳的山峰，將聳立的果實含入口中，如同孩子一般吸吮著，不忘用手捻上另外一端揉捏。

手指穿過埋在身前的細滑髮絲，敏感處的刺激使得喘息加劇，也感受到雙腿間的異樣。

「...彩演...」

輕輕拉扯長髮，李彩演抬起頭重新吻上權恩妃，另一手向下摸索探入褲縫，勾出滿手的黏膩。

「...恩妃姐姐...我也準備好了...」

執起權恩妃的手輕吻後，向下拉到已經膨漲起的地方。

輕笑著解開褲頭，炙熱的腺體翹挺出來，摸上已經滲出滑液的前端，指尖在出口輕戳。

「！......姐姐！」

差一點就直接達到頂點，李彩演有點生氣地看著明明才是發情期需要紓解的權恩妃，拉下最後的衣物，將整個人擠進雙腿之間，堅挺抵住滑膩處。

微微向下壓入，敏感被比平時更甚的濕熱包覆住，李彩演倒喘一口氣，雙手緊握住腰，藉此施力地往內推入。

「嗯...」

呻吟再次從喉間發出，緊環著年下戀人的頸，閉上眼感受著緩緩進入體內的灼熱。

鼻尖突然聞到綠茶的香氣，味道是來自於身上人散發出的信息素，權恩妃睜開眼有點慌張。

「等...彩演妳發情期...嗯啊～」

Alpha的發情期也在這時候到來，深埋在體內的猛然漲大，腰身一動微微撤出又再次用力撞入。

如果說突然的動作僅僅只是讓說出口的話失了調，隨之而來對柔嫩處的重複頂弄則是讓Omega完全失了聲。

不，或許還留有跟隨著愉悅而高亢的呻吟。

Alpha跟Omega隨著信息素一同沈迷在本能之中。

/

努力找回一絲清明，姿勢已經與開始時大不相同，上半身微俯在床上，腰部則是被一雙手抬起固定，承受著身後的撞擊。

身後的人悶哼一聲，滾燙的熱液被注入體內，過量的從兩人連接的地方溢出。

李彩演為了不壓到，特意往一旁的空間倒下，連帶抱著懷中的戀人側躺在床上。

急促的呼吸灑落在權恩妃後頸，聞著逐漸消退的香甜氣味，可惜地咬上腺體注入自己的信息素做標記。

「嗯...」

感受著不是自己的信息素的侵入，權恩妃略感不適的皺起眉頭，卻還是沒有任何掙扎。

「出來...」

輕微動了下腰要讓Alpha撤出體內，下身的麻痺感也不曉得到底是經過了多少時間才導致的。

雖然腫漲還未消退，但知道戀人已經無力再負荷，還是乖巧地退出。

扶著痠痛的腰坐了起來，全身的肌膚佈滿紅痕，權恩妃就是因為這樣才會這麼討厭發情期。

李彩演也跟著坐起，一手將人摟入懷中，另一手摸上腰幫忙按摩著。

「妳還沒結束？」

一靠近就感受到仍舊挺立的腺體抵住自己的臀，權恩妃沒想到沒有抑制劑的Alpha竟然可以如此持久。

突然幸好當初李彩演第一次發情時，是配合著抑制劑解決的，不然權恩妃隔天可能完全沒有辦法跑任何行程。

「嗯...」

第一次是交給權恩妃處理的，所以李彩演從來沒有經歷過失去理智的發情期，也不知道自己現在該怎麼辦。

『還是等等用手解決好了。』李彩演看著下腹的堅挺想著。

/

思考了一下，稍微推開摟抱自己的人，轉過身彎下腰將聳立納入口中。

「！！恩妃姐姐！」

突然被溫熱包裹，刺激地全身一震，李彩演沒想到權恩妃會有這樣的舉動。

握上根部，舌尖從前端滑過再順著形狀描繪著，掌心感受到從Alpha身上傳來的顫抖。

對於戀人青澀的模樣感到有點好笑，存著逗弄的心將口中的埋入更深。

手壓住埋在下身的髮，舒爽的感受讓李彩演忍不住動起腰，然而在這之前經過長時間鍛鍊的敏感處，早就無法就此滿足。

雙頰開始酸痛，吐出仍舊屹立不搖的碩大，感到有點懊惱，但看見李彩演想發洩卻無法發洩的可憐模樣，無可奈何地爬起身跨上戀人的腿。

身體微微下沉，才休息沒多久的通道再次被開啟，但似乎比剛剛又變得更大了。

急需要解決，雙手扶著按下身體也順勢向上一頂，直接進入到最深處。

「哈...」

整個人軟下身，只能環抱住順從著年下的動作起伏，比起前面失去意識的情事，現在所感受到的熱情更讓人覺得頭暈目眩。

不停喊著戀人的名字，隨後被身前的人吻上而打斷。

「阿...姐姐！」

頂點到來時，用力的抵住溫暖的最深處，逐漸漲大成結填滿縫隙，將所有的熱情注入給年上戀人。

/

「哈...哈...」

喘息聲在安靜的房間裡顯得特別清楚，好不容易平息下來後，看向還坐在自己懷裡的年上，一副欲哭無淚的模樣。

「恩妃姐姐...我出不來了...」

成結讓彼此的連接卡死，嘗試移動卻引來了另一人的呼痛聲。

「就等消掉吧。」

無奈地看著抱著自己撒著嬌的年下，拍了拍正磨蹭著肩膀的頭。

「真是的，明明是讓妳來幫我處理發情期的，怎麼到最後變成再處理妳的...下次抑制劑一定要準備好...」

忍不住開始碎念，並決定之後一定要隨身準備三份以上的抑制劑。

「可是...我也想幫忙恩妃姐姐，抑制劑用太多會傷身體的...」

儘管說得冠冕堂皇，但話裡藏起的心思也透露出來，李彩演睜著水汪的雙眼，似乎在期待下一次的幫忙。

「呃...別想了！還有下次的話，隔天就不能跑行程了！」

「嗚...」

權恩妃看著顯得明顯失落的模樣，忍不住心軟。

「如果...下次剛好隔天沒有行程的話...」

「！」

「但也要剛好是沒有行程才行！」

然後得到年下拼命點頭的同意。

儘管在這之後，李彩演學會偷偷換掉權恩妃的抑制劑，然後又藉此幫忙了好幾次。

不過那都是另外的故事了。

++++++++++++  
這是彩演生日賀文  
但也可以當作是情人節賀文哦(欸


End file.
